A New Suit, Now A Sex God
by feathers-theangel
Summary: Cas is has fallen, and needs a suit. In which Dean buys Cas a suit but it ends up on the floor because they have sex.


A couple months back, Castiel had ripped out his grace. A few months after that, Dean Winchester manned up and finally confessed his feelings for him.

And now, they were on a hunt. A hunt that required them to dress up in suits and parade around like they were super important people or something. But the problem was, Cas didn't have a suit. Jimmy's clothing had burned when he fell, and neither of the brother's clothes fit him well enough. So Dean had taken him shopping.

They had been looking for a good shop when Dean had driven past a store called "Men's Class". Castiel had immediately called for him to stop, and when Dean had gotten a good look at the stuff the mannequins had been wearing, he could practically hear his wallet crying in anguish. He had, of course, tried to talk Cas into looking for somewhere cheaper, but when he made puppy dog eyes that Dean swore he copied off of Sam, Dean had no choice but to go in and look around.

The moment they entered, an employee in a suit and tie smelling of expensive cologne rushed up to meet them and Dean suddenly felt underdressed in his usual hunter's casual. The man's smile faltered for a second when he got a good look at the two men, but he snapped the smile back in place when he saw Dean staring.

"May I help you?" He asked, looking slightly confused. His name tag read "Mark".

"Yeah, we're here to buy a suit." Dean stated, looking at Cas.

Mark looked back and forth at the both of them.

"For both of you?"

"Just for me, thank you." Castiel said, way more polite than Dean would have been.

Mark nodded and led them towards the back of the store, to a couch next to the dressing room.

"Please wait a moment." He said, and walked away.

Soon enough a woman was walking up to them, a measuring tape around her neck. She held out a hand to Castiel.

"I'm Regina. I hear you needed a suit?"

Cas nodded. She set to work, taking measurements and asking him about fabrics and cuts and all types of things and Dean had no idea how Cas was answering all the questions she was throwing at him. Finally, she threw a bundle of fabric at him and shoved him into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Castiel stepped out and Dean had to remind himself to breathe. He was fairly certain his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

Cas was wearing a simple black suit and tie, with a white button up underneath and the hint of a waistcoat peeking out, but damn if he didn't turn into the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen.

Cas turned to Dean for approval, but he couldn't find words. He ended up letting out a low whistle and shook his head a little, a small smile on his face.

"You look- I mean, -just, just wow." Dean stammered, a blush creeping up his neck. He got up and circled around Castiel, checking him out from all angles. The fallen angel had this infuriating little smile stuck on his face, and Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He had even parted his hair.

Eventually, he was satisfied with his "inspection" and asked for the price. His expression may have been a giveaway to his thoughts, though, because Regina started talking about "more affordable options" which actually sounded like a good idea, but then Castiel's smile disappeared and Dean found himself shaking his head.

"I think we'll take this." He said, pulling out his wallet. The grin he got in return made it worth it. (Dean made a mental note to ditch the card he was using in the nearest dumpster as soon as they left.)

Although he tried, Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Castiel for more than a couple minutes during the drive back to the motel, and the fallen angel was smiling and blushing, making it harder to pay attention to the road. His pants felt tight.

He pulled into the motel parking lot, and as he unlocked the door he couldn't be more grateful that Sam had taken a room on the opposite side of the building.

He pushed Cas up against the wall as soon as the door closed, mashing their faces together in a heated kiss. The little shit looked sexy as fuck in his new suit and Dean just couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his own jacket onto the floor and started on Castiel's, undoing the buttons with careful speed. The jacket dropped to the ground and Dean ducked his head and began sucking and nipping on Castiel's collarbone, earning an eager moan from the man in front of him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled, unbuttoning the waistcoat and letting that fall to the growing pile of clothes.

Dean tore off his shirt and started working on Castiel's, two pairs of hands eagerly undoing the buttons and tugging it out of Cas' waist. Dean slipped a leg between both of Cas' and began grinding down in earnest, groans erupting from both men. The shirt fell.

Dean pushed Castiel over to the bed and the rest of their clothing was shed. Dean fumbled for lube, and soon enough he was pounding into Castiel, the springs in the bed squeaking in protest. It wasn't long until they were both coming, and Cas collapsed on top of Dean, peppering him with small and sweet kisses.

They fell asleep together, the suit laying wrinkled and forgotten on the floor.


End file.
